Light emitting devices, for instance, light emitting diodes (LEDs), may be operated by a driver circuit. The driver circuit may control a light intensity output by an LED by varying an average amount of current flowing through the LED. For example, the driver circuit may increase a duty cycle of a current output to an LED to increase a light intensity output by the LED. Similarly, the driver circuit may decrease the duty cycle of the current output to an LED to decrease the light intensity output by the LED.